


Killing Him Softly

by lasairfhiona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine  fondles a sleepy Steve<br/>Prequel/companion to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/554840"> Paybacks</a></p>
<p>mission_insane<br/>table: saucy<br/>prompt: fondle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Him Softly

She didn't know what woke her up. Whatever it was it obviously hadn't been major because she looked over at Steve and saw he was still asleep next to her.

She rolled closer and wrapped her arm over his chest to settle on his shoulder. When he didn't budge, she smiled and ran her hand down his chest, feeling the scar from the surgery he'd had on his collarbone. She brushed the palm of her hand lightly over his nipples, feeling them harden under her hand. She followed the soft hair down his chest and abdomen, pausing to dip her finger into his belly button. 

It was then she felt the change in his breathing and knew he'd woken up, but so far hadn't stopped her exploration of his body.

When she reached his cock, she wasn't surprised to find it starting to harden. She grasped both his cock and balls, simply holding them, and when his cocked hardened to the point she could no longer hold it, she released his cock and simply held his balls. 

She wasn't surprised when he took her hand and put it on his cock.

"Gonna do something about that?"

"Wasn't planning to, I was just having fun fondling you."

"You're gonna kill me woman."


End file.
